I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a support structure. Particularly, this invention pertains to a support structure which is adjustable in a vertical dimension and collapsible for storage and transportation.
II. Background of the Invention
In the prior art, support structure such as scaffolding and the like are old and well-known. An example of a scaffold structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,676 to Rice dated Jan. 27, 1976. In the structure of Rice, the scaffold structure includes a pair of leg frames and a support frame. The support frame has a pair of vertical posts which are slidably received in the leg frame and can be locked to the leg frames at selected elevations. The support frame can either be disposed above the leg frames (as shown in FIG. 2 of Rice) or below the leg frames (as shown in FIG. 3 of Rice). The structure of Rice may be disassembled in a compact form for transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,676 acknowledges the need for scaffold structures which can be disassembled or otherwise made compact for storage and transportation. In addition to these needs, scaffolding structures should be extremely sturdy in order to provide adequate load support and protection for any worker who may be using the support structure. Finally, the support structure should be of such construction that it is easily manufactured to provide a minimum cost while maximizing load bearing capabilities and safety. with these considerations in mind, I have invented an improved support structure the summary and description of which will follow.